iText you
by gawesome11
Summary: Just texts between friends between Sam Carly Freddie and a little bit of Spencer and Gibby there will be no ships! Sorry guys but I'm tired of romance just friendships so the creddie friendship cam friendship and seddie friendship the story is better than the summary I suck at 'em :P please R&r but please NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie=bold**

****Sam=normal

* * *

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

Hey nub what's up?

**SAM!I'm in class**

Oh come on I'm in study hall and bored

**Why don't you hmmm STUDY?**

Nahhh too much effort so what are you doing?

**Hmmm what do you think? I'm in class and TRYING TO LEARN!**

Whatevs well ur no fun imam txt Carly bye!

**WAIT SAM!**

Wht?

**I'm working with Carly in a group project she's working**

Grrrr…. imma get back at u Benson

**K bye!**

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Carly=italics _**  
**

**Freddie=bold**_  
_

****Sam=normal

**A/N: Please R&R BUT NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**To: Carly **

**From: Freddie**

**Hey Carls **

_Hi Freddie_

**What's up?**

_I'm doing some HW while watching TV while listening to my new radio app I'm a girl so I multi-task _

**Well I see that you're busy 'multi-tasking so I'll leave you alone**

_Bye!_

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

Hey

**What?**

What do you mean by what? Can't I txt a nub without there being something I need?

**Not really now spill Puckett**

I need some bail money

**DUDE YOU GOT IN JAIL AGAIN?  
**No my mom does she was speeding and got a ticket but then she tried to get a cop in bed with her so she was put in jail I just need 100 dollars

**Alright imma give it 2 u… wait y dnt u ask Carly?**

Cuzzzzz she's tired of giving me money and a nub is MUCH easier to manipulate

**Oh okay…**

3

2

1

**SAM I AM NOT EASY TO MANIPULATE!**

LOL I saw tht coming well meet me at the police station it's on 3rd Street just hurry up and bring me my money

**K well bye!**

Bye! TTYL


	3. Chapter 3

**BOLD=Freddie**

_ITALICS=Carly_

Normal=Sam

* * *

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**SAM I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU TRICKED ME **I**NTO GIVING YOU MONEY!**

I can't believe that u fell 4 it

**SAM! NOT THE POINT! I WANT 100 DOLLARS**

Woah I just made a nub mad!

**God you annoy me sometimes**

I try J

**ARGH! Whatever can I please have some money? My mom lost her job and she got into a car crash and we lost our health insurance**

Awwww wht a sad sob story L okay fine I'll give you the money

**Thanks**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

_Hey_

**Hey**

_Sam's looking for u_

**Yeah I tricked her into giving me to some money she wanted to kill me**

_God Freddie ur so STUPID!_

**Oh come on I got my money**

_It was clever…._

**Yeah it wa-**

**_4:06 PM_**

_Freddie?_

**_4:10 PM_**

_FReddie?_

**_4:20 PM_**

_FREDDIE?_


	4. Chapter 4

**BOLD=FREDDIE**

**NORMAL=SAM**

**ITALICS ****=CARLY**

* * *

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

_Wht did u do 2 Freddie?_

What? I would never….

_LIAR FREDDIE IS IN EMOTIONAL DISTRESS NOW WHAT DID YOU DO 2 HIM?_

Fine! I hypnotized him into thinking that was a some physco person afraid of all man kind

_Sam that's not very nice change him to be normal we have iCarly and he has all of the iCarly stuff_

Okay

**AFTER ICARLY**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**SAMANTHA GRACE PUCKETT**

Oh noooo the nub used my first name now I'm in trouble (that was sarcasm)

**I know! But really Carly told me what you did to me why are u soo mean?**

Cuz if I'm not there 2 make ur life miserable then who will b?

**Uhm I don't know… MY MOM!**

Woah Frednub spill what happened?

**Nothing I'm just tired of her**

Uh-huh well whatevs it's almost dark I gotta get home before the pedos get out

**Alright good night Sam**

Bye!

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

**Hey**

_Hey_

**So thanks for telling me about the whole Sam thing**

_NP if it wasn't for me then you would still be locked up in ur room like an old man_

**Oh god…. I am so ticked at Sam I'm gonna get back at her**

_Dude! Last time you pulled a prank on Sam you 2 ended up kissing! That better not happen again…_

**LOL Carly that chapter is closed (A/N: The seddie arc DID happen)**

_Alright well I've gotta study for that English test_

**OH CRAP! I forgot about that man… I should study I also have a French quiz so yeah bye!**

_Wait what's the difference between a test and a quiz?_

**Tests are longer than quizzes**

_Alright well PEACE!_

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Carly=italics _**  
**

**Freddie=bold**_  
_

Sam=normal

**Spencer=bold **

**R&R but please NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

DUDE! You've been ignoring me all day what the chiz?

**Yeah…u really don't wanna know y**

Wait what? Wait why is Gibby handcuffing himself to me again?

**Just consider it payback**

Gawd I hate you sometimes

**I hate you too**

Now why is Gibby handcuffing himself 2 me?

**Rilly IDK I was just saying that my prank to you was a rotten fish in ur locker**

THAT'S why my stuff smelled so bad… well played Benson

**Thanks Puckett now I have to go class has started**

Aww come on I'm bored when am I EVER gonna need 2 use French in life?

**Why did u sign up for French class if ur not interested in it?**

Cuzzzz there's a trip 2 Paris that the seniors go to in the fall

**I should have known that's kinda y I signed up for it can't wait till fall**

Yep just next year

**SAM SHE'S COMING UR WAY**

Thanks Benson

**NP Puckett well we should probably pay attention she's talking about the trip we're gonna take next fall**

K bye

**LUNCH**

**To: Carly**

**From: Spencer**

**CARLY WHERE IS THE TOILET PAPER?**

_SPENCER I'M AT SCHOOL! And how am I supposed 2 know? You used it all for your stupid sculpture yesterday _

**IT ISN'T STUPID!**

_It kinda is lunch is almost over so I GTG_

**Bye! See u after school are Sam and Freddie coming over?**

_Freddie isn't but Sam is_

**CRAB! WE'RE ALL OUT OF HAM!**

_LOL wait did u just say crab? Sam is NOT gonna like that go buy some!_

**YES! Now 2 answer ur other question I would if I could… I lost my wallet**

_Ur so dead Sam forgot her lunch and has no lunch money so she's looking forward to her afternoon ham_

**I need to get this girl a ham or at least a credit card!**

_Sam would spend all of her money on meat well I gtg lunch is over and I gotta get to class_

**BYE! BEFORE YOU GET HOME BUY SOME HAM I'LL PAY YOU BACK!**

_kay_

**ALGEBRA**

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

HOW COULD YOU BE OUT OF HAM?

_YOU ATE IT ALL!_

GREAT! I had to beat up Gibby today and now I'm all outta energy and I can't get some ham 2 replenish my body!

_I sed that I'll buy it on our way to my apartment_

NO! Ham isn't good unless it has been refrigerated for at LEAST 24 hours!

_I'll buy a ham that has been refrigerated for 24 hours!_

HOW ARE U SUPPOSED 2 KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN IN THE FRIDGE?

_I DON'T KNOW!_

ARGH!

_ARGH! _

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

Hey

**Y aren't u txting Carly?**

I wuz but she got caught and her fone taken away

**Oh… well I'm trying to learn!**

Ahh come on what class r u in?

**History…**

When r u ever gonna use History in ur life?

**IDK can I plz just learn?**

NO! I'm bored

**So how am I supposed to entertain YOU?**

IDK

**Well I'm in a partner project and Jessica is my partner!**

Oh that popular girl? You just like her cuz she's hot

**AND heartbroken with are the 2 best combinations this chick iz crying her eyes out**

Go get her Carly's out of ham!

**OH NO! THE WORLDS GONNA END!**

YES IT IS! NOW DON'T GET SARCASTIC TO ME ABOUT HAM!

**SCORE! Just got a phone number**

Yay?

**Yes very YAY!**

ARGH! Whatever ur no fun to talk to I'm gonna txt Spencer

**Why him?**

So then I can chew him out for having no ham!

**Okay….**

Bye!

**To: Spencer**

**From: Sam**

WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HAM?

**Why are you texting during class?**

I'm Sam IDC if I'm in class!

**That does make sense…**

YOU JUST CHANGED THE SUBJECT! WHY ARE YOU OUT OF HAM?

**Cuzz you ate it all Carly sed that she would buy u some**

Yeah but ham doesn't taste good unless it's been refrigerated for at LEAST 24 hours! And y can't u buy a ham?

**I lost my wallet…**

Don't u have a date tonight?

**Yeah why….**

CUZ! How else are u supposed 2 pay for the girls meal WITHOUT ur wallet?

**OH CRAB I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! WELL I HAVE TO FIND MY WALLET!**

Good luck

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Carly=italics _**  
**

**Freddie=bold**_  
_

Sam=normal

_**Spencer=bold and italics **_

**From: Freddie**

**Hey Carls**

_Hey_

**Is Spencer still on that date?**

_Yeah… why?_

**Just saw her on the news**

_NO WAY!_

**YES WAY! She steals all of her date's money and valuables and then u never hear from her again**

_OH NO I GOTTA WARN SPENCER :O_

**Y r u still txting meh? TXT SPENCER**

**To: Spencer**

**From: Carly**

_SPENCER THIS CHICK STEALS STUFF FROM HER DATES! FREDDIE SAW HER ON THE NEWS!_

_**Carly what do you want? I'm on a date wait… WHAT?**_

_IKR? _

_**Freddie watches the news?**_

_NOT THE POINT JUST DUMP THIS CHICK!_

_**I might not have to she's ticked that I'm txting during a date**_

_SPENCER!_

_**But she's so pretty…. And funny and smart**_

_SPENCER!_

_**Okay fine :( I hope you're happy after this**_

_Sorry :(_

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

_Heyy_

What do you want Shay?

_Someone's in a bad mood sorry for bothering you_

No it's Benson he has officially ticked me off

_Awwww maybe you should talk to him about it _NO! He and his stupid girlfriend Jessica every time I text him he doesn't answer

_Yeah he has kinda been a jerk towards up lately_

Oh wait I'm getting a text from the nub should I reply?

_You should he's so 'exclusive' it might be the first time you'll get a txt from him in months_

Okay TTYL

_Bye!_

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Hey**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

Hi? What up with the signature

**Jessica made me do it so then people knew that I was with her**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

It kinda makes you sound gay no offense (**A/N: NOT TRYING TO BE OFFENSIVE TO GAY PEOPLE)**

**I know it kinda does she refused 2 even let me use love in the full form only luv**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

Dude I feel bad to you

**You should you should see the ridiculous outfit she's making me wear**

LOL can't wait I'll make sure tht I have my fone with me tomorrow

**Gawd I kinda hate Jessica**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

But I thought being hot and heartbroken were the 2 best combinations huh?

**Yeah when you're not pushy like if you were heartbroken I would most likely go after you… if we didn't already date**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

Wait what? Did you just call me hot?

**Maybe…**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

I gtg there's a party at some rich dudes house

**Bye!**

**~I luv Jessica with all my heart**

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

Hey

_DUDE! Why aren't you txting Freddie?_

I think that he called me hot…

_WOAH! So are you gonna ask him out?_

What? NO! I don't like him like that anymore we broke up that's that

_Uh-huh_

Carly don't try to go all match maker on me!

_FINE! Oh Spencer's home!_

From…

_The date with that thief?_

OH YEAH!

_Well he looks heartbroken I'm needed somewhere else bye!_

Bye!

**To: Sam**

**From: Spencer**

_**SAM!**_

What?

_**WE HAVE HAM!**_

Wait for reels?

_**YES! AND WE WILL MAKE SURE IT IS PROPERLY REFRIGERATED!**_

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH RITE NOW!

_**Woah some one's in a good mood….**_

Thank you caption obvious I am in a good mood

_**Ur welcome sergeant sarcasti in a good mood? R u and Freddie back 2gether again?**_

WHAT? NO! How come everyone suddenly thinks that all my happiness has to do with Freddie now?

_**IDK cuz u 2 dated for like 4 weeks and then broke up saying that u loved each other**_

First off it was 4 weeks and a day and second off how do YOU know that? The only person that knows is Carly… wait I just answered my own question OF COURSE! Carly would tell you she's a blabber mouth

_**Oh yeah… so this conversation just got awkward**_

Yes, yes it did let's just end it bye!

_**BYE!**_

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

HOW DARE YOU TELL SPENCER ABOUT ME AND FREDDIE'S BREAK UP?

_Argh you again? Listen I'm about to go to bed and I suggest you do the same it's MIDNIGHT!_

Fine good night Shay


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLD=Freddie**

_ITALICS=Carly_

Normal=Sam

**A/N: THERE IS A LITTLE SEDDIE! Don't say I didn't warn you**

* * *

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

Sup nub

**SAM! ITS 3 AM WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME?**

I'm borreeed and I was in my room all depressed like because I was watching depressing and scary videos be4 I went to bed I'm sacred :P

**Awww Sammy do you need mommy to tuck you in LOL!**

Shut up Benson!

**Oh come on Sam!**

Oh my god…sometimes I h8 u

**Awww Saaammmm **

Whaaaattttttt?

**Dnt H8 **

Okay well u shuld prolly stop txting b4 mommy comes into the room and takes away ur fone

**SAM! That happened like when I was in 8****th**** grade she doesn't care anymore since I'm in 11****th**** grade**

Whatevs… imma txt Carly bye!

**Bye!**

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

Hey Carls what goes on?

_Well I WAS sleeping till you woke me up_

WHY DO PPL GO 2 SLEEP SOOOO EARLY?

_EARLY? EARLY? IT'S FRIGGEN 3 IN THE MORNING! EARLY MY BUTT!_

In my opinion that's early

_Sam..._

Fine I was in my room all depressed and stuff… I think that I miss Freddie….

_AWWWWWWW SEDDIE 4EVER!_

_You're lips say one this but your eyes say another_

Right now you're annoying the crap outta me… is Spencer still up?

_Yeah why?_

I'm texting Spencer bye!

_NOOOOOOOOO Spencer's working on a new art project and if the person he's selling it to likes it then Spencer will get like 100 thousand dollars and be put in an art museum!_

UGH! I guess tht I'm going 2 sleep

_BYE!_

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. This chapter is dedicated to the douce bag that reported me so thanks a lot. I guess that I shouldn't have made this story and I'm sorry if you were enjoying this I was having a LOT of fun with this. I'm sorry but this dipshit reported me. And also YOU HAVE NO FUCKEN STORIES! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU REPORT ME?**

**UGH! I'm just so pissed right now! I just hate this person so I'm blocking them. UGH! THEY HAVE NO STORIES! They just have links to spam websites! They should be reported for trying to spam people shouldn't they? Well whatever I guess that iText you is over dipshit just UGH!**

**DON'T ME WITH ME OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!  
**


End file.
